


Eu vejo você

by LuisaPoison



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cdz, F/M, Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, SSClassico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaPoison/pseuds/LuisaPoison
Summary: Luisa de Apus e Milo de Escorpião são convocados para uma missão. Mas, o que eles não sabiam era essa missão poderia trazer um desfecho inesperado para suas vidas.





	Eu vejo você

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas.

Mais uma manhã azul e ensolarada se iniciava no Santuário de Athena e a Amazona de Prata de Apus já estava de pé, prestes a iniciar mais um dia de treinamento, quando ouve batidas insistentes na porta de sua casa na Vila das Amazonas. 

Ao abri-la, viu que se tratava de um dos soldados rasos que havia ido comunicá-la que Athena a aguardava no salão do Décimo Terceiro Templo. Agradeceu ao soldado e, minutos depois, se encaminhou até o local. 

Quando chegou em frente a grande porta, os soldados rasos que faziam a guarda permitiram sua entrada. Caminhou pelo extenso tapete vermelho e, ao ver que alguém já se encontrava no local, seu coração acelerou, porém se esforçou em manter a compostura. Não podia deixar suas emoções falarem mais alto.

Assim que chegou diante dos tronos de mármore onde estavam sentados Shion e Athena, ajoelhou-se em respeito, assim como o Cavaleiro ao seu lado.

– Levantem-se! – pediu o Grande Mestre, erguendo-se também do seu trono. – Pedimos para que viessem até aqui porque queremos que saiam juntos numa missão.

Luisa sentiu o coração acelerar mais ainda e a boca secar devido o nervosismo. Percebeu que Milo a olhou de soslaio antes de perguntar o motivo da missão.

– Bem… – foi Athena quem começou a responder. – Há uns dias atrás, Shion e eu percebemos a manifestação de um cosmo, foi rápido, mas mesmo assim o suficiente para percebermos. – Saori aproximou-se mais dos dois guerreiros, seu olhar era sério. – Inicialmente achávamos que vocês também teriam percebido, mas como ninguém nos procurou pensamos que poderia ter sido um equívoco, porém voltamos a sentir o mesmo cosmo ontem.

– Mas, Athena, vocês têm alguma ideia sobre a quem pertence esse cosmo? – Luisa perguntou olhando para a Deusa e para Shion. Só a ideia de uma nova Guerra Santa começar, fez seu coração apertar.

– Ainda não sabemos, Amazona, por isso estamos pedindo para vocês irem investigar. Mas, sejam cautelosos!

– Senhora, é mesmo necessário a ida de nós dois? Eu posso ir sozinho!

Ao ouvir a fala de Milo, a prateada engoliu em seco porque sentiu o tom ríspido que ele usou na voz, e isso fez com que sentisse um gosto amargo na boca. Ele estava pedindo para não ir com ela ou havia entendido mal?

– Não, Cavaleiro. Quero vocês indo juntos! – Saori respondeu, fazendo com que Luisa despertasse dos seus questionamentos internos. – E mais uma coisa, gostaria que vocês fossem discretos e não revelassem aos demais. Quero ter certeza do que se trata para só assim tomar uma decisão.

– Pode contar conosco! – a prateada respondeu antes que Milo o fizesse.

– Então, podem se retirar agora. Boa sorte e tomem cuidado!

– Sim senhora! – os dois responderam juntos, reverenciaram Athena e Shion e se retiraram.

Enquanto desciam as escadarias do Monte Zodiacal, Luisa lembrou-se das palavras de Milo e queria entender do porquê dele ter dito aquilo. Aliás, havia muita coisa que queria entender ultimamente sobre o dourado. Eles sempre haviam sido amigos, eram próximos na medida do possível e, desde que ele retornou à vida, passou a ignorá-la e isso a estava machucando.

Com esse turbilhão de pensamentos, nem se deu conta que já haviam chegado até o Templo de Escorpião, só despertou porque sentiu a mão de Milo pousar em seu ombro.

– Luisa, você está me ouvindo?

– Han, o quê? Desculpa, eu estava distraída.

– Estava perguntando sobre o horário que iremos sair. Como o local da manifestação do cosmo não é longe daqui, pensei em sairmos amanhã cedo. Está bom para você?

– Está sim. No horário marcado estarei no portão do Santuário te esperando.

– Combinado então.

– Então, já vou indo. Até amanhã!

Milo ficou observando-a se retirar de seu Templo, tinha consciência que a estava magoando com seu comportamento desde que retornara à vida, mas estava fazendo isso porque achava que era o certo a fazer.

x.x.x.x.x

No outra dia, antes do sol raiar, como combinado, Milo de Escorpião e Luisa de Apus saíam pelo portão do Santuário, rumo à missão.

Continua...

**Author's Note:**

> Sugestões sobre de quem é o cosmo? O que acontecerá nessa missão? Por que Milo está se afastando de Luisa? Muitas perguntas!   
> Confesso que estava com saudades de escrever com a Luisa Amazona rsrs. 
> 
> E, era isso. Espero que tenham gostado desse prólogo.   
> Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
